


Mall Trip

by CerealMonster



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 17:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6817189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CerealMonster/pseuds/CerealMonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wash needs a study break, so Donut takes him on a trip to the mall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mall Trip

**Author's Note:**

> [Also posted on Tumblr](http://cerealmonster15.tumblr.com/post/144178382202/mall-trip-washdonut)  
>  Rough and scrappy because I basically just wrote until I ran out of things to say, lmao. Not my best work, but what can ya do ;P  
> Dedicated to Grimmonsed and ephemeralelysium on tumblr! They drew really nice art of Wash and Donut, please look:  
> [x](http://ephemeralelysium.tumblr.com/post/143651026293/okay-but-a-mia-sequel-esque-thing-but-this-time) [x](http://veni-vidi-acdc.tumblr.com/post/143442587576/literally-found-out-about-this-ship-an-hour-ago) [x](http://veni-vidi-acdc.tumblr.com/post/143452674991/cerealmonster15-i-was-so-moved-by-ur-reply-that-i) [x](http://veni-vidi-acdc.tumblr.com/post/143642012221/i-had-so-much-fun-w-this-from-this-draw-ur-otp)  
> 

“Hey, Wash!” Donut’s cheerful voice rang out from across the courtyard. “Wash, over here!”

Washington spun  away from his locker and made eye contact with his enthusiastic, pink-haired friend. He sighed, shut the metal door, and made his way over to the boy.

Caboose stood next to Donut, towering over the both of them. “Hello, Washington!” He beamed. The smile faded as quickly as it came, however, as Caboose’s face twisted into what looked like a concerned pout. “See what I mean, Cinnamon Bun?” He whispered to Donut, albeit not very quietly.

The pout spread to Donut, who took Wash’s face in his hands, inspecting closely. “You’re right, Caboose. This will _not_ do!”

Wash gently removed Donut’s hands from his cheeks. “What are you two talking about?” He asked, almost not wanting to know the answer.

Donut’s look of concern was immediately replaced with an excited grin. “I have the best idea!” He grabbed Caboose and Wash’s hands. “Caboose was telling me how stressed you’ve been looking all week.”

Wash glanced at Caboose, who smiled down at him with a look of pride and accomplishment.

“-and do you know the best way to fix that?” Donut asked. 

“A good night’s sleep?” Wash suggested.”

Donut only laughed as he began pulling Caboose and Wash toward the door. “No, silly: we’re going on a shopping spree!” 

“Right, of course.”

However, when they got to the parking lot, Caboose stopped walking and frowned again. “Oh, oh I’m sorry, but I cannot come today.”

Donut pouted. “Oh no, really? Why not?”

“Tonight is my little sister’s play! She’s the green apple, so it’s pretty important.”

Green... apple?

Donut, having gone to that same elementary school with Caboose many years ago, did not look as confused as Wash felt. “Oh, is it the time of year for the food group play already?” 

Caboose nodded.

“Well,” Wash started, “you definitely should be there to support her. Being an apple must be... hard work.” 

This brought out a proud grin and a sigh of relief from Caboose. “Oh, I knew you’d understand, Washington. You guys are the best. I’ll come hang out with you both sometime soon!” He turned from the two of them and bolted off.

As Caboose scampered off into the distance, Wash turned to face Donut. “Look, Donut, this is really sweet of you to offer, but I’ve got a lot of homework I should really-” he was cut off by Donut placing a finger over Wash’s lips.

“Shh, Wash, honey,” he removed his finger and went back to guiding Wash by the hand, “it’s _Friday_. You have all weekend, and you’re always overworking yourself! It won’t kill you to take a break.”

Wash sighed. “Okay, yeah, but I really would rather work on it sooner than later.”

They arrived at Donut’s pastel pink truck, and the teenager showed no signs of letting up. He spun around to give Wash an unimpressed look. “We won’t be out all night, Wash.”

It was hard to trust those words when they were coming out of Donut’s mouth. 

“But-”

“No more buts, mister!” Donut held open the passenger seat door and gestured for Wash to get inside. “At _least_ let me buy you a milkshake.”

And that was how Washington found himself, about an hour later, sitting at a high table in a diner at the mall with Donut, the two of them sipping on peppermint milkshakes. 

“...so then Doc and Kai went to ask the guy if he’d seen their balls, but since he hadn’t, he offered to let the two of them come and join him and play with _his_ balls instead, and-” 

“...What was this story about again?” Wash cut in, getting lost during one of Donut’s ridiculously long and complicated stories. 

Donut made a face. “Tennis!”

“Oh, right.”

“Well, anyway, let’s go take a walk around! Maybe it’ll wake you up?” He gave Wash one of his signature, cheery smiles.

Wash couldn’t help but feel a burst of warmth spread through his chest whenever Donut smiled at him. “Yeah, sure.”

The two spent the next hour leisurely strolling around the mall together, Donut clinging to Wash’s arm and pointing out exciting things he saw in the store windows. While the thought of spending alone time with Donut always initially seemed exhausting to Wash, the actual practice was nice and surprisingly relaxing. Donut was easygoing, and did enough talking to fill the silence for the both of them. 

“Hey, Wash,” Donut broke away from his friend’s arm to run over to a nearby kiosk and try on a pair of over-sized, star-shaped sunglasses. He struck a pose and stuck his tongue out. “Do I look cool?”

Wash chuckled. “You look beautiful.”

“You flatter me, sir,” Donut giggled, reaching for a bright blue, heart-shaped pair of sunglasses, similar to the ones he had just put on, and carefully placed them on Wash’s face. “Now we’re twins!”

“Do I get to be pretty, too?” Wash asked, a small smile playing on his lips.

“You’re _always_ pretty, Wash.” Donut pulled his cellphone out from his pocket and pulled up the camera app. “Smile!” 

The phone’s camera clicked, and Wash took off his sunglasses as Donut reviewed the photo. 

“WASH,” Donut gasped for what was probably the thirtieth time that day.

“Yes?”

“We have to go to the photo booth, like, RIGHT NOW.” 

Before he knew it, Wash next found himself squished into a small booth, Donut’s arm draped across the back of Wash’s neck. 

“Ooo, let’s pick the sparkley filter!” Donut leaned forward and excitedly pushed a few buttons before bouncing back to cling to Wash, ready to pose. 

“ _Get ready!_ ” Called the machine as a five second count down began flashing across the screen.

Unsure of what to do, Wash simply smiled. Donut followed his lead, and the camera snapped a nice, plain picture.

“Okay, let’s to a ‘super serious’ one next!” Donut grinned before squishing his face into his best attempt at a ‘serious’ thinking face. 

Wash knit his eyebrows together and stroked his chin thoughtfully.

_Click._

For the third photo, Donut said nothing, simply letting himself fall across Wash’s chest and throwing his hand across his face in the most dramatic fainting pose Wash had ever seen.

Wash brought a hand to his own face, making a face of shock.

_Click._

“ _Last photo! Get ready..._ ” Called the machine once more.

Donut gasped and shot straight up. 

But, before Wash could turn to look and see what Donut had planned next, he felt Donut’s arms wrap gently around his shoulders, as well as a soft pair of lips pressing gently against Wash’s cheek. 

_Click._

Donut pulled away, hesitance in his movement.

The two sat in silence for a few seconds as their photos printed.

Donut ran a hand through his fluffy curls, grinning nervously and avoiding eye contact with Wash. “Wow, I think these came out really nice!”

“Donut.”

“Caboose really missed out... Maybe he can come next weekend?” Donut stood to grab the photos.

“Donut,” Wash repeated.

“O-oh, wow, is it already five thirty? We should probably get going-” Donut hopped out of the booth, but Wash quickly followed, placing a hand on Donut’s shoulder.

“ _Donut._ ”

“Wash, I’m sorry! I don’t know what I was thinking, it all happened so fast, and I just-”

This time, it was Wash’s turn to place a finger to Donut’s lips.

“Shh, Donut, relax. You’re okay.” He removed his finger and reached down to take Donut’s hands in his. “Thank you for bringing me out today. It was actually really nice to get a break, for once.” Wash leaned forward, hesitating a little, but then pressed a gentle kiss to Donut’s forehead. “I, uh... I hope we can do this again sometime... I’m sure Caboose would love to take pictures with us next time.”

A wave of relief settled over Donut’s face, and he smiled as he handed Wash his copy of the photos. “I’d like that... But, let’s get you home. Don’t we have a history test Monday to study for?”

Wash grinned, slipping his photo strip into his back pocket. “ _Now_ who’s too focused on school?”

Donut blushed, sticking his tongue out at Wash. “Oh, shush, you! ...But,”  a sheepish grin spread across his face, “if you’d like... you could come over and maybe we could study together?”

Wash took Donut’s hand again and gave it a gentle squeeze. “Sounds good to me. Lead the way.”

The two headed back out towards the parking lot, fingers intertwined. 


End file.
